The Trigger
by puppets4ever
Summary: "The Incident of the Missing Children" is all that remains of what happened to us. But, it's time for us to speak, to stop speculation. We are the missing children. And this is how we feel. Rated T because of references to murder. Set in a very similar, yet alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

The Trigger

**This story is based on the game "Five Nights at Freddy's" (Which, I do not own...) I wanted to do something...different. This story is slightly AU. But only slightly. This story centers around "The Incident of the Missing Children" from the game. Please enjoy this story.**

Chapter 1: Lane Watson

Twenty years. I have been here for twenty years. It seems much longer. It seems like an eternity. I never get to see the sun. I'm allowed to roam freely at night, but when the sun comes up, I must return to my designated area which is marked with an "out of order" sign. It's been this way as long as I can remember...and, I don't know why. I haven't done anything to deserve what's happened to me, I guess you could just say it's the hand fate dealt me. Maybe I should explain myself...

I'm Lane Watson. Or, as you might know me, one of the five kids that went missing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza twenty years ago. I was a third grader at Holdenridge Elementary School, about a mile away. I was here that fateful day attending a friend's birthday party. Actually, that friend is here with me too.

Lucas Young. He and I are best buds. We met at daycare and just stuck together like glue. And now, we are stuck together forever. He's the rabbit, Bonnie. Or, I should say, he's in the rabbit. We've been here protecting kids from the monster that did this to us. The police thought that they had found our killer. If only they knew... We only wish someone had been here to protect us. We "haunt" these robots to watch over and protect children from suffering the fate we had. We often reminisce about our lives before the "incident" at night.

We talk about our families. Our favorite foods. Our favorite games. What we wanted to be when we grew up. I wanted to be a policeman just like my dad, Franklin Watson. Dad... That was the last day I saw my family. My mother, Beverly, her eyes were puffy and red from crying. My siblings, the twins, looking lost without me to follow around. I...I wish I could have told them goodbye. Sometimes we will talk about stuff that could have been: Middle school. The awkward teen years. High school. Graduation. College. Dating. Marriage. Parenthood. The things we never got a chance to do. What could have been? What did we miss? This is something Jonah, Lucas, Emily, Lilly, and I talk about often. Well, everyone except Jonah. He doesn't remember his life before the "incident." We remind him of what happened, and that he is not really Freddy Fazbear. But, he doesn't remember. It's like it's impossible for him to remember. These nights we remember are good for the five of us, especially me, since I am not allowed to see the light of day.

Unlike the others, I never get to see our customers. Unless I sneak a peek through the split in my curtain. I like getting to see the others perform for our patrons. It keeps me from thinking. It gets very lonely being Foxy. Yeah, that's right. I'm inside Foxy. The supposedly "out of order" animatronic of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It's very lonely behind that curtain. Very dark and lonely. All you can do is sit and think. And think and sit. It's were I cry.

I cry because the life I lost. I cry because of the people I lost. I cry because my potential was lost. I cry because I was lost. I cry because all I can do is think about what I lost. I cry because our killer could strike again.

You see, the restaurant's reputation is still good even though my friends and I disappeared. Because everybody thinks that the killer has been caught. But he's still out there. We will protect the children from him. Parents still host birthday parties here and come in droves to see Freddy Fazbear. People feel safe because security has been tightened. And because my friends and I keep watch.

I often think about my family. Are my parents still alive? Do they still cry over what happened to me? My siblings, the Chase and Claire, are in college by now. I have missed every milestone of their lives. Every once and a while someone will leave a newspaper lying around and I get my hands on it. I always look at the obituaries. The local news and the high school sports pages. I tried read a newspaper nearly every week when Chase was on Holdenridge High's football team. He was the quarterback. He made me so proud. I wonder if he knows that. I remember when he and I used to play football in the front yard on summer afternoons. I remember Claire blasting the latest teen heartthrob's music and Chase and I bugging her about it. I...I miss those moments. It used to seem pointless, but the longer I'm stuck here, the more precious these moments are.

I wish the man that did this to us was caught, so that my family could really have peace about it. I think, deep down, my dad knows that the guy that was convicted didn't really do it. Lucas and I tried to leave as much clues as I could. We fought kicked and screamed the entire time. He was just too strong.

I wish someone had found us. If only someone knew that we were in here. IF ONLY.


	2. UPDATES

**NOTICE**

Hey guys! Just wanted to give you a heads up. I am not updating any stories on fanfiction,net. HOWEVER, I am in the process of moving all of my stories to Wattpad. If you want to know about updates, find me on wattpad under Puppets4ever. I am actually planning to work on this story again!


End file.
